Aphrodisia
by Reinkakou
Summary: Whether it's love or lust, when you reach that peak of pleasure that any one person can experience, you just don't care. Compilation of smutty one-shots. Varying pairings based off of reader's input. Currently contains Mordecai/Rigby, Rigby/Doug, Don/Mordecai/Rigby, Rigby/Don, Rigby/Benson
1. Warmth

Pre-Story note: Yeah, I don't really want to hear about how birds do not have the form of genitalia used in this chapter. (Let's also pretend said genitalia is somewhat humanoid.) I'm completely aware of that, but let's just take the next couple of minutes you spend reading this, and pretend that they possess them. (AND also to think about what a horrible person you are FOR reading this c: ) Rated M if you didn't catch that for any reason. *cough* Turn your M filter off, moron.  
>Disclaimer: All characters used in this story belong to J.G. Quintel, I'm just borrowing them to do dirty things.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PAIRING: MORDECAI X RIGBY<strong>

The small raccoon slowly awoke, his consciousness giving way to the bitter chill that occupied the room that night. Without opening his eyes, Rigby shifted around a bit. He to readjust his blanket; a futile effort it seemed.

Regardless to how much he managed to cover himself with the considerably small patch of cloth, he wasn't able to conserve his heat from below. This being because rather than sleeping on an actual bed, the mammal was forced to sleep on a trampoline. It hadn't been his choice, but there wasn't much of an option when it came to playing 'punchies' with Mordecai.

Speaking of the blue jay, Rigby turned to look at his friend across the room, who laid sleeping in a _legitimate_ bed. Rigby remained there silently for a few moments before eventually rolling onto the cold wooden floor, and quietly tip-toeing over to his companion.

Rigby was nimble in making his way over to the unconscious bird, climbing up and making himself comfortable between the avian and the wall. The raccoon proceeded to drape the blanket across his small body, the warmth immediately setting in. Rigby smiled quietly, turning to Mordecai whose face was solemn and void of emotion.

Rigby scooted closer, until he was able to wrap his arms around the blue jay, nuzzling into the silky feathers on Mordecai's chest. The raccoon lay there silently, listening to his friend's slow breaths and feeling the bird's subtle heartbeat. Rigby closed his eyes and inhaled the avian's musky aroma while beginning to slip out away from reality himself.

"Dude," Mordecai began, breaking the silence and causing the mammal's eyes to shoot wide open. "What are you doing?" The two remained still, and quiet as the awkwardness of the situation only increased.

"It's really cold..." Rigby explained blankly. Still frozen, the duo still remained in their current positions, Rigby's arms still enveloping the avian whose eyes remained shut.

"So, you got in bed with me?"

"Don't give me that! You're the one with the actual bed!" the raccoon whined, removing himself from his friend and turning to face the wall.

"Calm down. You're fine where you are." Mordecai muttered sleepily, grabbing his friend and pulling the mammal into his chest. Rigby could laid there at a loss for words as his furry face began to heat up.

"D- Dude!" the mammal gasped as his feathered friend lightly squeezed at his sides, causing Rigby to unwillingly moan. Mordecai only let out a soft laugh the other male to flail. The bird began to run his fingers through the soft fur, trailing down the mammal's body while also noting what spots got the most of a reaction.

After a bit of teasing, he slowly made his way down to the part of Rigby that was clearly enjoying this most. Mordecai wrapped his hand around the half-hardened member, gently squeezing and thus getting imminent approval from his friend. Soft moans were the only thing that Rigby could compose himself to emit, also becoming lightheaded as the ecstasy took over his body.

"You like that?" Mordecai whispered into the mammal's ear, a nod being his response. The avian gently pumped it a bit, mostly just playing around with it as it lengthened in his palm.

Rigby shifted, turning to face the blue jay to exchange a kiss with his friend. It started off as a series of small _pecks_, eventually evolving into a war for dominance.

Not too shockingly, Mordecai won easily, and began to explore Rigby's mouth, rubbing his tongue up against Rigby's. The raccoon clenched the avian's feathers; his throbbing dick pressed up against bird's naval. Mordecai took a moment to look at his companion and into his hungry eyes that were fixed on his own.

"I love you, Mordecai..." Rigby whispered, nuzzling into the crook of his friends neck.

"Love you too, bro." Mordecai chuckled with a smile, hugging the mammal. Rigby climbed up onto the avian, positioning himself in front of the bird's ever-growing manhood. Rigby took both their cocks in his hands and began stroking them together.

The blue jay's prick proudly stood taller than the raccoon's. It was fairly thick as well, making it impossible for Rigby to wrap his small hands around the two dicks completely. The friction from each pump felt phenomenal, the duo letting out quiet moans of enjoyment as Rigby increased his pace.

Droplets of precum began to release from the heads of the pair's rods, thus slicking Rigby's hands, and making the strokes swifter. "M- Mordecai..." Rigby let out through heavy pants for breath, "I thin- I think I'm almost there."

"Go for it," the blue jay assured, laughing from how quickly his friend had reached his peak. Rigby continued to grind hard into his friend, all of the pleasure eventually building up until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Rigby's toes curled, as he tensed up, and released his seed all over himself, as well as the blue jay. The raccoon let out a sigh of relief as a wave of fatigue washed over him, looking tiredly at Mordecai.

"You didn't..." Rigby huffed with disappointment.

"Haha, it's fine." the avian chuckled, causing the smaller of the two to fume slightly.

"I can fix it..." Rigby mumbled to himself, firmly taking the still hard dick into his hand, and beginning to lather it with his saliva.

The raccoon's mouth was immediately greeted with the heavy, buttery taste of his own semen that coated his friend's tool. Rigby sucked on the blue jay's cock, savoring the flavor as he ran his tongue down the shaft. Mordecai let out a deep moan of pleasure as Rigby began to draw circles with his tongue around the tip of his manhood.

The bird grabbed the back of his friend's head, pressing it down further onto his cock as he lustily craved more. Rigby gagged slightly, removing his friend from his mouth to catch his breath.

Rigby then grabbed Mordecai's member once more, licking the end with the tip of his tongue, sliding it around the rim of the foreskin and swiping his tongue over the slit that gushed the warm, salty precum he loved so dearly.

The raccoon could tell that Mordecai was close to climax by the extremely exasperated look on his face, his eyes glazed over from bliss. Rigby took a deep breath before taking the full length of the avian's dick into his mouth, and bobbing his head up and down while his tongue ran across the underside.

Mordecai gasped in shock, cringing under the immense amount ecstasy and bucking his hips and thrusting the length of his thick cock against the back of Rigby's throat. Mordecai released thick jets of cum inside of the mammal's mouth, sighing as Rigby pulled away in surprise from his friend's sudden orgasm.

The taste of the few shots that did make it into Rigby's mouth lingered, and the raccoon couldn't help but crave more. Mordecai continued to emit streams of cum onto both his friend and himself before his climax died down and his dick gave a few last twitches before returning to its flaccid state.

With fuzzy vision, he turned his head to give a weak smile at Rigby, who was currently lapping his tongue at the areas of fur that were now matted down with semen. Sticky and warm was much better than being cold.


	2. Paycheck

**PAIRING: RIGBY X DOUG**

Rigby hastily ran upstairs, heading over to the bathroom door and beating his fist against it in frustration.

"Doug!" Rigby screamed with every hit. A few moments passed of the mammal waiting impatiently outside before it opened until the otter revealed himself; excess steam drafting out of the bathroom from Doug's shower.

"Oh, hey Rigby" the otter greeted whilst drying himself off.

"Doug, give me my paycheck!" the striped mammal immediately blurted out angrily with an accusing finger pointed at the other male.

"Paycheck? Oh, you mean this one?" Doug questioned playfully, pulling out the white envelope of which the raccoon pursued. "Sure, take it." the otter teased, holding it out for the other male to grasp; only to pull it back before Rigby could get a hold of it. "Uh-uh-uh, gotta cover the finder's fee, remember?" Doug chuckled.

"Doug, this has gone too far! You're fired!"

"Fired? You can't fire me. This is the best job I've ever had; I'm finally becoming somebody. Besides," Doug paused, "I'm more Rigby than you ever _were_, or _will _be." Doug laughed, his voice mirroring the raccoon's perfectly.

The otter's arm extended, gripping tightly around Rigby's small neck while a striped tail sprung from his hindquarters and his snout extended, whiskers disappearing.

Rigby gasped in shock while the doppelganger laughed maniacally, gripping Doug's throat with both hands in return and tackling him to the ground. The raccoon struggled from the asphyxiation, but eventually came to manage overwhelming Doug and enabling himself to kick the clone off himself. Rigby pounced on Doug, the two violently rolling across the bathroom floor in struggle.

"Face it," Doug huffed, "Everyone prefers me. I'm a hell of a lot better a Rigby than you."

The duo separated, both gasping for air as pain lingered on their necks. "Everyone does not prefer you." Rigby coughed.

"Pff." the doppelganger scoffed, "Yeah they do. You aren't a good enough worker for Benson, and you certainly aren't even near good enough for _Mordecai._" he chuckled.

"Stop talking!" Rigby yelled, lunging at his mocker once more. Both males plummeted to the ground; Doug's head colliding with the hard tile floor with a 'bang'.

Rigby was taken aback a bit in surprise, the otter, however, didn't even flinch. Doug just continued to sadistically grin at the other male. "Mordecai deserves a sex god like me, not some pitiful excuse for a closet gay like yourself." the otter spat. Rigby's face became a bright red from both anger and embarrassment.

"I- I... Stop talking!" he repeated, strangling the male beneath him. "And you're no sex god! You're just a pathetic weakling who has to go around living off of other people!" Rigby smirked, "And the only way you could _ever _end up having sex with Mordecai is if you looked like _me_!"

Doug's smile grew. "How much you wanna bet you're better than me at sex?" the doppelganger baited.

"My paycheck" Rigby stated plainly, gesturing to the white envelope that had fallen carelessly onto the floor while the two engaged in their brawl.

Doug simply nodded and Rigby flipped himself around and put the clone's groin in his face. Doug's member was already half hard, probably from all that wrestling. Rigby places the meat in his mouth, sucking on it forcefully as the other male did the same to his own cock.

Rigby kicked the door to the bathroom closed. No passers by needed to suffer the trauma that would follow unfortunately stumbling upon Rigby sucking off another Rigby. Which reminded the small raccoon; was he sucking Doug's dick at this point? Or was he sucking his own? Important questions.

"_Whatever." _Rigby thought to himself, continuing to apply a thick coat of saliva across the throbbing rod in his mouth. The doppelganger let out some unintentional moans from the other end, all the while, Rigby struggled to hold in his own. He had to hand it to Doug, the otter was skilled at this, but nowhere near as skilled as Rigby.

The raccoon continued to massage the other male's cock with his tongue, running it up and down the length while also applying a good amount of suction throughout the whole process.

Doug did well on his end as well, flicking his tongue at the end of Rigby's prick while simultaneously playing with his balls.

Rigby mimicked this act, gently rubbing at Doug's nuts and receiving immediate approval with gasp from said otter behind. The raccoon removed the member from his mouth, giving it a few rough pumps with the bout of mixed saliva and precum for lubrication. Rigby chuckled, looking back at Doug whose eyes were half lidded in bliss. The otter's mouth laid open wide as he gasped for air, Rigby's limp tool hanging above his mouth. The raccoon couldn't help but chuckle at how easily the doppelganger hand crumbled beneath him. Time to finish him off.

Rigby took the other male's dick inside his mouth once more, sliding his tongue across the slit on the head and licking up the pre it leaked. Doug groaned loudly, gripping at Rigby as the raccoon shoved more and more of the otter's manhood into his mouth. It wasn't long before Rigby felt Doug twitching in his mouth, and hot cum was spewed into his mouth.

The raccoon swallowed it all, refusing to show any sign of submission, and certainly not wanting any of this pitiful excuse for a Rigby's seed in his fur. Doug slowly formed back into an otter as load after load of his cream was sent into Rigby's mouth.

Rigby turned to face the other male, straddling the otter's hips with a cocky grin cemented on his face. Rigby was the victor, and it was painfully clear. Doug blushed in embarrassment, avoiding eye-contact with the raccoon at all costs while Rigby let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it" Doug grumbled stubbornly.

"I can't believe you call _that _a load. I thought you were a sex god." Rigby otter didn't answer, and didn't object to anything when the raccoon began to rapidly stroke his cock above him.

After a few last hard, slow strokes, Rigby his his climax and thick jets of cum were sent splattering all over Doug's face, wetting his fur once again. The otter even opened his mouth, allowing some of the shots to enter so that he could savor the taste of the raccoon's milk.

When he was finished, Rigby got up, and opened the door to the bathroom, picking up his paycheck up from the ground and flaunting it around pridefully. The raccoon walked back over to Doug who picked himself up from the bathroom floor and gave him a wet, salty kiss before teasingly waving the envelope around in his face. Doug couldn't help but chuckle a bit, licking some of his own seed from the racoons lips. Rigby let out a giggle, a cheeky smile spread wide across his face.

"Looks like you need another shower."


	3. Sugar

**WARNING(S): THREE-WAY INTERCOURSE(?), SLIGHT INCESTUOUSNESS**

**PAIRING: RIGBY X MORDECAI X DON**

"Finally." Rigby muttered to himself, raking the final leaf into his pile and letting out a sigh of contempt. Mordecai had already finished what the bird considered to be "his half" of the work and had eagerly ran off, leaving the mammal alone. For what reason? Rigby wasn't sure. But whatever excuse the blue jay had up his sleeve, the raccoon was pissed off about being left to himself regardless.

Rigby dropped the rake on the ground without a care and headed back towards the house. His job was done, and it was time for video games. The mammal could almost swear that Mordecai had only left so quick and early so he could before Rigby and claim the position of first-player without any competition. What a jerk.

Shockingly on his way back, the sight of a red corvette in the house's driveway put the mammal into a state of paralysis, running up the stairs of the front porch as fast as his small legs could take him. How long had _he_ been here?

"Mordecai, have yo-" Rigby stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the duo's bedroom during his search. Mordecai was placed above his brother on the edge of the bed, straddling the larger raccoon's lap while the two males exchanged kisses. Don's throbbing member stood proudly erect and throbbing between the blue jay's butt cheeks, eagerly leaking precum in anticipation to engorge itself in the bird's ass.

Rigby only remained frozen with both eyes and mouth open in shock. He could feel as the scream within him slowly traveled up his throat and out his mouth, eventually flooding the room with his loud, high-pitched, and generally whiny shriek. Had you been in his shoes though, I'm sure you'd find it a perfectly reasonable response too.

Mordecai and Don turned to him, really not at all too surprised or startled by the mammal's sudden outburst. Rigby shook his head in despair and rubbed his eyes in dismay, praying desperately that both the image in his head and in front of him would both disappear. This had to all be some form of sick, perverted dream he was having.

"Rigbone!" Don called with a friendly smile, giving an innocent wave to his older brother while clearly being oblivious to the raging sense of awkward that occupied the room. Mordecai stayed quiet, but couldn't help himself as the blush of embarrassment on his face slowly crept further and further.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rigby yelled; the only thing he could compose himself to say at the moment.

"What?" the younger brother asked innocently, "Just having some fun with Mordo."

"WELL STOP! IT'S DISGUSTING!" Rigby spat in disbelief. His best friend and his brother? Perhaps it wasn't _what_ they were doing that bothered the raccoon so much. God knows Rigby also enjoyed a thick, pulsing cock against his ass from time to time, but rather it was _who _was doing it. Mordecai and Don? How about: no.

"_Why Don, anyways?" _Rigby thought to himself, head busting with frustrations jealousy. Mordecai was his roommate for Pete's sake. So if he should be doing that sort of thing with _anyone_, it might as well be Rigby, right? Not to say that Rigby and the bird _hadn't _already. Said avian let out a chuckled.

"What?!" Rigby yelled, still refusing to let his anger die down, even in the slightest.

"If it's so 'disgusting,' then what's that?" Mordecai inquired. Rigby looked down, almost surprised by his own now half-hardened dick that almost taunted him at this point. The raccoon immediately covered his crotch in embarrassment, wrapping his tail around in addition to help conceal his throbbing proof of excitement. Mordecai just continued to laugh, Don even joining in and giving a few chuckles on the matter. "A little excited, are we?" the blue jay added.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby screamed, face lighting up in both anger and shame.

"Calm down, bro." Don pleaded, "I'm willing to share the sugar."

"What?! NO! I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN SUGAR!" the other raccoon burst out stubbornly.

Mordecai frowned. "Then, er- what are you still doing here?" he asked, beginning a regretfully long and painfully awkward silence while Rigby fumbled to find an answer. The older raccoon eventually just let out a sigh of defeat and broke away from eye contact with the other two.

"Uh- I guess I'll... stay to watch. A little." he mumbled for an answer. Mordecai continued another flaunt of antagonizing laughter as the smaller mammal took a seat on the trampoline across the room. "Whatever." Rigby muttered.

"You sure?" Don asked his big brother in uncertainty, "I know you two are really close. I don't want to interfere with anything."

"Don't worry about it." Mordecai reassured, taking a hold on the larger male's cock and grinding it into his ass while Don let out subtle moans of pleasure.

"Wow. Thanks, Mordecai." Rigby grumbled from his seat across the room.

The bird shrugged, resuming the kissing with the younger raccoon that had so rudely been interrupted. Rigby hated sitting quietly back off on the sideline. He couldn't really find an opinion on the subject matter of this friend with his brother anymore. As much as he wanted to be upset, lust was a much more powerful feeling that overcame his emotions with temporary euphoria.

Rigby couldn't really _deny_ liking the sight of the two together either. That much should have already been made crystal-clear by the throbbing rod between his legs that was beginning to leak.

"_Am I supposed to-?.." _the raccoon questioned himself, firmly grasping his dick and giving it a few hesitant tugs. It felt good, but absolutely more weird than anything. Was this the first time the two had done something like this anyways? Or had there been some long term love affair between the two occurring over the countless years? It certainly wouldn't surprise Rigby with how stupid and gay they'd acting with each other as kids. Rigby's point being that he couldn't quite believe that they would jump to this over something like a simple visit.

The smaller raccoon watched, almost mystified as the smooth and seductive motions of his friend's hips continued, and Don's sticky precum was now smeared over majority of the bird's ass; thin strands connecting the two. Rigby had to admit that Mordecai had a nice butt, not that he would really ever deny it. But it was interesting seeing his friend as the bottom this time, since the only way Rigby would seemingly ever get to top was when hell froze over.

And maybe that was it! There was no love between Mordecai and Don, but rather, Mordecai just wanted a chance to bottom every now and then. Rigby continued to delude himself with theories, but even with them all, he couldn't fully shake the doubt. It had to all just be for his dick, right? I mean, Don was pretty freaking big, and that was something that the older raccoon couldn't really provide, as much as he hated to admit it. Don got the muscles and the huge manhood and all Rigby got was the title of "older brother" that hardly counted considering how often he was confused as the younger sibling.

Don probably outsized Rigby a good two or three times, which wasn't entirely unexpected seeing as how the younger raccoon was just larger in his body's entirety. It'd been a while since Rigby had seen it, but the growth since then was almost staggering. The raccoon could remember painful and nostalgic memories of him and his brother comparing dicks as kids over nothing more than the pure and unadulterated nature of sibling rivalry. Don had gotten much longer, but his girth greatly outweighed that-

"_DAMN IT, STOP THINKING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER'S DICK." _Rigby screamed internally, balling his fists in frustration. The raccoon found that the two male's kissing had now ceased and Mordecai was beginning to position himself correctly over the mammal's cock. The bird slowly started to sink down, taking Don little by little and letting out groans every step of the way. The younger raccoon stretched the bird's entrance, the coat of precum allowing Don's rod to slowly slide up into the avian. Mordecai's tail feathers twitched in pain as he flinched at the thickness, squeezing his eyes shut tight to bare the pain.

Don looked concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Mordecai chuckled weakly, letting out a deep breath and relaxing his muscles; allowing more of Don's huge slab of meat into him. The bird placed his hands on the large raccoon's shoulders and Don did the same for Mordecai's waist, gradually bouncing him up, then back down onto his tool.

A new round of kissing began and the speed and force of the thrusts intensified over time while Rigby say silently in his corner, slowly losing his sanity. It was getting close to climax for the both of them, Don and Mordecai sweating vigorously. Just a few more thrust would set the duo off, but masturbating just wasn't proving good enough for Rigby.

Hands suddenly grasped at Mordecai's sides, the bird turning around to find Rigby preparing to insert his own member into the avian's already over-packed ass.

"Dude?!" Mordecai sputtered, attempting to push the small mammal away. Thrusting ceased, however, Rigby did not. Mordecai did as best he could to prevent the other brother's intentions on entering, but learned that there's only so much you're capable of doing with a dick of Don's magnitude inside you.

"I don't wanna watch anymore." Rigby whined, refusing to let go of his grip on the bird.

"Well, that's your fau- Ah!" Mordecai gasped as the stubborn mammal managed to slip the head of his cock up the bird's tight and stretched hole. Rigby smiled confidently, sliding the rest of his length up into the avian.

Mordecai could barely stand it, every extra bit alongside Don's monster cock proving enough to make him feel as it he'd explode or tear in half. The smaller sibling moaned, hot inner wall of his friend clenching tightly around his brother and his own dicks with incredible suction. He could feel his younger brother's large, throbbing tool squeezed up against his own.

"Damn this feels good." Rigby sighed happily, hugging tightly onto Mordecai from behind.

"D-dude, take it out!" the bird groaned, the mammal ignoring his bird's plea and beginning his own thrusts, the underside of his throbbing prick grinding into Don's. The younger brother waited until Mordecai let out a sigh. "Go ahead."

Don began thrusts of his own, the blue jay wincing in pain as the brother's pounded into him relentlessly, Mordecai's cock swinging back and forth violently as his insides were pummeled. It was only a few more rounds before a jolt was sent through Mordecai's body as Rigby hit the right spot, sending the bird's dick into spasms. Mordecai shot thick blasts of cum onto Don's chest, the stick liquid dripping down in between his furry abs.

The bird tightened upon reaching his peak, allowing for almost simultaneous orgasms shared between him and Don; the younger brother giving one last thrust into the blue jay before violently flooding his insides with load after load of his sticky cream that slowly dribbled out the birds ass, down his cock, and dripped off his over-sized balls onto the floor with a splatter.

Mordecai climber carefully off the raccoon's lap, not only because his ass had probably just been broken, but to also prevent that ocean of seed Don had planted from flooding out and making a mess. Don's huge and cum covered rod fell limply between his legs and Mordecai and Don shared smiles of satisfaction, obviously unable to care less about the smaller mammal who had fallen to the floor during the whole even of the younger raccoon's rough orgasm.

Rigby's dick still remained hard, covered in his brother's warm juices that seemed to have soaked his entire crotch. "Hey! I didn't even get to-"

"Sorry dude. Going to take a shower." Mordecai cut in with an exhausted and uncaring tone, leaving the room and leaving the brother's awkwardly to himself.

Don laid back against the wall with a sigh, eyes beginning to droop closed when the smaller brother climbed up onto the bed, and atop his defined chest. Rigby could already feel the regret, but furthered on.

"Rigbone?" Don smiled weakly.

"Uh- Don..." Rigby began as his face began to heat up, "Give me some sugar?"

The younger brother's rod slowly curved back up, throbbing against his brother's back. "You know it."


	4. Brotherly Love

Characters belong to J.G. Quintel.  
>I apologize for the format! This was actually a lit. RP with Richard Cross, who you should go and check out ' w'!~ , so the POV flops around quite a bit. But, I got to play Rigby, so all was well. FFF- I love Rigby. xD<br>I lost a bit of the beginning, but it's not like lemon is really about having a brilliant plot...

* * *

><p><strong>PAIRING: RIGBY X DON<br>WARNING(S): OBVIOUS INCESTUOUSNESS, ME MAKING RIGBY KINDA -ERR... YEAH.**

"Oh come on Rigbone, remember this game?"

Rigby couldn't help but be flustered as crimson swept across his face. It had certainly been quite a while since the two had played "this game", but he certainly remembered it. Maybe a little _too_ well; the smaller raccoon's member starting to stiffen as well. "I-.."

Don chuckled, it certainly had been a while since the game, but even if Rigby had forgotten, Don still knew how to play. He moved closer to Rigby his own member rubbing Rigby's.

Rigby gave slight sign of hesitation, starting to scoot backward and away from his brother, soon feeling a jolt of pleasure, and finding the other raccoon's long and thick tool grinding against his own. His heart raced and his head grew lighter, he even caught himself beginning to drool as well. "Don..."

Don grinned, Rigby was always so easy to persuade. Don continued to grind a bit more, enjoying his older brother's moans. His meat only got harder. Pre covered Rigby and his' heads. Perfect.

"Ah..." Rigby let out, flinching as another jolt ran through him. Pre was leaking out of Don like crazy, dribbling down and coating their dicks. Why did Don have to be so much bigger when _he_ was the older brother? Rigby took a hold on the other male's dick as well as his own as best he could, Don's thick cock alone being too much for him to grasp. He could feel the larger raccoon's rod throbbing, spurting a small shot of pre upon being touched.

Don shuddered. Rigby was still as good as he used to be. His cock was slathered and slippery already. He reached down to grip Rigby's head, and the jerking stopped as Don forced Rigby onto his knees. The older brother looked up, eyes asking permission. Don gave a nod, and shuddered again as he felt Rigby's tongue running over his shaft.

Rigby opened wide, allowing a reasonable amount into his mouth, and sliding his tongue along the underside of Don's cock. He could feel thick, sticky pools of yet more precum begin to build up in the back of his mouth. The older raccoon swallowed, savoring the strong, salty taste, and started to rub his tongue over the other male's slit; craving more. He explored the other male's meat with his tongue, sliding it underneath Don's foreskin, and circling around the his cock's head, Don seemingly continuing to expand in his mouth all the while. Rigby's own member throbbed gushing precum that dribbled down to his balls, and dripped onto the floor.

Don let out a gasp as Rigby took his dick deeper and deeper. The smaller raccoon was rubbing himself furiously. There was so much pre on the floor that it was beginning to pool. Don's hips bucked as he drew closer and closer to the edge. "Stop!" He gasped, pushing Rigby's head away.

Rigby gasped for breath as the other male's member was pulled out of his mouth. He immediately tried to reconnect with the other male's tool; wanting more, but Don prevented him. "What? Why?" Was all he could ask. Did he do something wrong? He'd followed the same process he'd always used in this _game_. Maybe he'd just lost his touch over the years. The smaller raccoon ceased the pumping on his own rod, then licking his fingers clean of his own precum that stranded between his fingers in thin threads. Damn it. He wanted more. More of Don. All of him. Rigby slid his finger across the warm pool of warm, excess pre on the floor, bringing it to his mouth to suck it clean. Don and his' juices mixed together. He loved it.

Don looked down at the amazingly dirty, slutty, and erotic thing he hadn't seen in years. Oh he wanted more; Don could see it in his eyes. "Hey Rigbone, turn around bro." Rigby stopped sucking the soppy precum from the floor and got up in excitement. Don had wanted to do this for years. He knelt down and made his groin level with Rigby's hole. He teased the head around the pucker, and gently rocked; not quite going in.

"DAMN IT DON, JUST PUT IT IN ME ALREADY." Rigby spat with irritation. The smaller raccoon grabbed his cheeks, spreading them as far he could with tail raised; his hole eagerly wanting to be filled. He could feel Don slide the large head of his cock over his entrance, smearing pre around his ass. Damn it, when was he going to shove it in? The older raccoon turned his head a bit to look the other male in the eyes. "Please?" He asked sincerely, grinding his ass against the larger man's dick.

But Don loved the control he had over his older brother. He teased and tease, pushing his head in a little and pulling back out to rub his shaft on Rigby's pucker. Rigby whined and writhed under Don's influence, and so finally, he gave into the smaller male's desires. Rigby let out a moan as Don's cock slid slowly in. Rigby seemed to be trying to suck it in as he took Don's length to the balls.

The small raccoon felt hopelessly suffocated as his brother's full length was pressed forward into him; easily filling and stretching him to his ass' limit. The raccoon let out a couple gasps for air, as well as a few unintentional moans. Fuck, he loved this feeling too much; feeling his brother's large cock gush precum all over his inner walls. He was balls-deep huh? Don's large nuts resting against his own. Rigby continued jerking his own dick that twitched as it drooled on the floor; his insides clenching around the large tool in his hole.

Don felt the walls of Rigby close in around his tool. Oh the pleasure. He had to pull back a little, but slammed back home as he hears Rigby's lustful whines. Pre dribbled out of the filled hole, making more room and lube for Don to slide in and out. He must have hit the prostate, because out of nowhere, Rigby let out a huge moan and came onto the floor. The walls tightened around his cock and before he knew it, he was over the edge along with his older brother.

Rigby choked as his brother his just the right spot, his dick twitching violently and spurting thick jests of cum onto the floor; then feeling as Don climaxed inside him, filling him to the brim with his thick and hot seed. The younger brother's orgasm lasted much longer, heavy shots causing cum to gush from Rigby's ass.

Don milked himself for all he could, pumping in and out to make sure he used up all his seed. He stopped with one final thrust, jizz squirting out Rigby's hole and dribbling on his chest. He pulled out slowly, savoring the sucking and squelching sounds his tool made as it exited, Panting, he began wiping his dick on Rigby's ass, leaving smears of his juices on the raccoon's fur. A few loose strands flew out as he did so. God he missed filling Rigby...

Rigby let out a sigh of pleasure; the feeling of being filled with his brother's esscence beyond words. He struggled to keep in all in however, the mass amount of Don's cream inside him causing leaks and squirts. His looseness due to Don's tool having had stretched him so much wasn't helping either. Rigby turned to face his brother, the younger raccoon's large cock now half-hard, giving a few last pulses as it retreated back into its foreskin. Leftover lust got the best o Rigby, causing him to take Don's cock, and smear the cum coated rod against his face; cleaning off the butter liquid with his tongue and inhaling the heavenly aroma of his brother's seed.

Don was almost hard again in spite of the massive draining his cock had just received. It was so stimulating to feel Rigby nuzzle and lick his dick until the cum was gone. But all too soon, Rigby was done, and even if he wanted to, he couldn't get hard again after that. He and Rigby both sat on the floor, panting and breathing in the musky smells that come after sex. Rigby sat right next to Don, laying his head right on his length, cheek rubbing it with every breath.

Rigby grew tired as his hormones calmed down; the two brothers sitting on the floor to rest. Rigby laid his head on Don's thick groin. He would allow his younger sibling dominance whenever he liked, so long as he used his massive tool in doing so. He'd do anything for his brother's dick, to feel it fill him full and to taste its milk. Rigby nuzzled against the dick he loved so much, anticipating when he would next get to see it hard.

"You know," Don said slowly, "You could always spend the night at my house."

"You promise to give me more sugar?" Rigby asked, dick hardening in excitement; cum slowly dribbling from his ass.

Don smiled like a kid on Christmas. "Anything for my bro."

* * *

><p>[[RE: Is it over?..]]<p>

[[RC: I think so...]]


	5. Boss' Orders

**PAIRING: RIGBY X BENSON**

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN SET THE CREEK ON FIRE?"

"I don't know!" Rigby defended, "Weird stuff happens at the park all the time!"

Honestly, Benson should be used to the supernatural magics and mayhem that occur in the reality-defying park that they all call home. A creek on fire couldn't even begin to compare to unleashing beasts from another dimension the massive amounts of time travel that Mordecai and Rigby found themselves participating in probably much more than they needed. When those paradoxes would kick in was still a mystery...

"GET OUT." Benson howled.

Rigby's eyes went wide, knowing all too well that this job is what basically held his life intact for the time being, despite how shitty it was. "Dude! Please! I'm sorry!" the raccoon pleaded. If he lost this job, he'd have no source of income for food and necessities, let alone somewhere to live.

And don't even begin to suggest that Rigby go live with his brother Don. The raccoon would rather die in the streets alone than feed his brother's modest ego like that.

"NO! I'M SO FED UP WITH YOU." Benson spat, throwing his clipboard on the ground in rage and pointing a finger towards the park's gates. "GET OUT. NOW."

"Please, Benson! I'll do anything!" Rigby begged with tears in the corner of his eyes.

The gumball machine's fumes died down quickly as his sadistic brain went to work on ideas. Benson gave a wide grin to the raccoon."Anything?"

"Anything." Rigby repeated.

The gumball machine forced the mammal onto all fours from behind, lifting up the raccoon's tail so his bright, pink ring of muscle was clear in sight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rigby burst out, only to have one of his boss' metal fingers pressed against his lips as the two remained in silence. Benson twisted the crank above his crotch without a word. The duo listened to the gumball roll down the machine's spiral slope and finally stop against his door.

Benson opened the compartment, pulling out a bright pink gumball, holding it out towards that other male's puzzled face. "Suck it." Benson explained.

"I'm not putting one of your gumballs into my mouth." Rigby frowned.

"I thought you'd do _anything _to keep this job." the gumball machine reminded, "If not, I can always take care of that."

Rigby stubbornly frowned, allowing the fruity-tasting piece of gum into his mouth. While the candy didn't even taste bad, it was the fact that it was Benson's that had Rigby struggling to so much to ignore everything that was happening.

"Spit." the gumball machine commanded. That part Rigby had no problem with, allowing the ball of gum to roll from his mouth and out onto Benson's hand.

Benson took the wet piece of candy and began to trace around the mammal's hole.

Rigby clenched his eyes shut, whimpering quietly to himself as the gumball went in circles around his entrance. He'd completely seen this coming, but that wasn't what bothered him most about this whole situation. What did was rather the fact that the raccoon's dick was beginning to grow harder with every complete lap around his ass. Surely he wouldn't be able to... er- climax knowing that it was Benson who'd be the cause, right?

The machine pressed the ball of candy against Rigby's pucker until it popped in, the small mammal giving a shiver upon feeling the man's cold, metallic finger against his hole.

"How many more?" Rigby groaned.

"How much do you want to keep your job?" Benson answered sharply, twisting his crank until another pink gumball rolled out his slot. Benson caught the candy in his hand, reaching around and having Rigby wet the ball with his mouth once more.

"You're such a freaking perve."the raccoon let out as his boss forced another piece of candy into his ass. Rigby's tail couldn't help but twitch as each gumball was added, the same process being repeated. The raccoon found himself more and more humiliated with every cycle.

Rigby's cock pulsed in excitement and drooled for attention. Benson chuckled, took yet another gumball from his slot, grabbed the raccoon's eager tool, and wiped the small mammal's excess precum on the candy before offering it to Rigby.

"Dude, what that hell?!" the raccoon let out.

"No arguing." Benson answered flatly.

The male hesitated for a few moments, knowing that any refusals would lead to his ultimate expulsion from the park. But shouldn't Rigby have more self-respect than to allow his boss to take advantage of him with this form of blackmail? Or was the raccoon secretly enjoying this himself.

"Good." Benson chuckled as Rigby opened his mouth, rolling the gumball around with his tongue. Hell, the pre barely made a difference to the sweet, sugary taste of the gum. Rigby let the candy fall out of his mouth and into Benson's hand as his ass continued to be filled with yet another sticky ball of the gumball machine's candy.

"Seriously," the raccoon started, "How many more? It's been like twenty already."

"It's been nine," Benson corrected, "And it's just going to continue so long as you keep up this whining I'm so sick of hearing." the gumball machine sighed. Benson turned his slot just as he'd done all the other times, but additionally let out a small moan himself, shivering as the gumball hit against the metal door of his slot.

Rigby gave his boss an odd look, as well as one to the white gumball that the machine retrieved. Benson held the candy to Rigby's face, but after that display of ecstasy that Benson had just put on, the raccoon wasn't sure he wanted to continue any further.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Something to shut you up." Benson muttered.

The mammal cautiously allowed the gum into his mouth, immediately noticing the distinct change of taste. While the pink gumballs had tasted fruity, it truly came as no surprise to Rigby that the white candy tasted strongly of the cum the raccoon was all too familiar with.

"Chew." the gumball machine added, Rigby nodding and slowly lowering his teeth down onto the gumball, feeling as the sugar easily broke under his jaw. Though, to the mammal's surprise, a warm fluid leaked into his mouth from the candy's core.

"That's so weird." Rigby quietly chewed.

Benson let out a deep breath. "You're _still_ talking?" he groaned.

"You think you'd be nicer to a guy after he takes _NINE _of your stupid gumballs into his ass to satisfy your disgusting perversion. Not to mention that I chewed one of your-"

"Don't say it." Benson cut in instantly.

"One of your-." Rigby persisted.

"DON'T SAY IT."

"ONE OF YOUR CUMBALLS." the raccoon burst out, refusing to let his terrible play on words go unheard. Benson further sighed to himself once more as Rigby let out a laugh. "Hey, that was good though!"

"You act like I haven't heard that one before." Benson grumbled. "Anyways..." the machine continued, twisting his crank twice around this time, letting out a louder outburst than before and gasping for breath.

A pair of 'clinks' were heard, and out popped two more of the white gumballs for Rigby to chew to his heart's content. The raccoon didn't put up much of an argument at this point, almost welcoming the candy into his mouth.

"Your turn to get off." Benson murmured, adding another pink gumball to the raccoon's ass while Rigby continued to loudly chew his gum without a word. The mammal certainly felt more full at this point than he probably ever could with the blue jay. Mordecai didn't feel this big, though Rigby supposed that maybe the lack of thrusts and sexual was a considerable downfall to all of this; it was all more like foreplay.

Regardless of all that, Rigby's cock was still hard and twitching violently as each gumball was pressed into his pucker.

It was lucky number fifteen that put enough pressure onto the raccoon's prostate to have him spontaneously orgasm hands-free. The sporadic tensing of Rigby's body caused the candy to pop out one by one from his hole while his own seed was spurted in thick ropes onto the ground.

"Ahh-..." Rigby whimpered, nearly choking on the candy in his mouth as each piece of gum slipped out of his ass.

"I guess that's good enough." Benson sighed, standing up.

Rigby however, found his body completely weak, legs refusing to cooperate with him. The raccoon fell back down upon trying to get up, letting out another groan as his dick squirted out even more jets of cum.

Benson couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the sight of Rigby laying fatigued in a puddle of his own seed, surrounded by a mass amount of his discarded gumballs. The raccoon could be so pathetic at times that it dare reached the point of being cute.

"Clean up this mess or you're fired."

* * *

><p>Holy fucking shit call for help. Don't worry, I'm pretty disappointed in myself also. But if there was even one; one single boner out there, my job here is done.<p>

I'll probably never get around to writing straight stuff, sorry. Too much of a faggot.

If there's any other m/m pairing you want, suggest it and perhaps I'll get around to writing it some time in 2014.

Hah, get it? I'm fucking slow.


End file.
